1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vacuum cleaning system with an apparatus for preventing water from being drawn into the vacuum pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,812,552; 5,095,578 and 5,099,543 disclose vacuum cleaning systems employing a cleaning head with nozzles with means for injecting hot water through the nozzles onto carpets, etc. for cleaning purposes. A vacuum conduit is coupled from the head to a vacuum tank or container which in turn is coupled to a vacuum blower for removing water and dirt, etc. from the carpet to be cleaned into the container. These are large units employing a large vacuum container which minimizes the problem of water entering the vacuum blower from the vacuum container.
In smaller units used for spot removal or small area cleaning and employing a small vacuum container the problem of vacuumed water enter into the blower motor from the vacuum container, however, is increased.